Opposites Really Do Attract
by megagirl44
Summary: Bella movs to Mystica Falls to live w/ her cousins Elena n Jeremy. There she meets Damon Salvatore. He's everything she hates about guys, but she can't get him out of her head. Damon feels a pull toward her. Will they fall in love? Better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Here's the Summary- ****Bella finally gets over Edward leaving w/ the help of ben, jake, and angela. She realizes that forks has to many memories show she goes to mystic falls to live with her cousins (Jeremy and Elena). In mystic falls she meets damon salvatore. He is everything she hates about guys, but she can't seem to get him out of her mind. Damon, though he keeps denying it at first, starts to fall in love with bella. Will Damon deny his love, and can he help bella fully recover?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 1

Today was different. I could feel it. I didn't know what it was about today, but it was just different. I felt as if someone or something interesting was going to happen. There was a pull on my heart. It was like that saying, "follow your heart," well apparently my heart was telling me to go somewhere.

'Bells, you all right," dad asked me. His eyes filled with concern. I inwardly sighed. He was still being cautious around me since Edward left.

Aah Edward. He was my vampire boyfriend. Yep, he was a vampire. Although he was different from how humans described them in the movies. They have pale skin that was rock solid, red eyes-or in the Cullens case golden eyes since they drank animal blood-that turn black when they were thirsty. Some vampires also have powers. Edward was a mind reader, but he couldn't read my mind. His sister Alice-my ex best friend- is a psychic, while her mate Jasper is an empathy.

Did you notice the past tense? Well he left me a few days after my 18th birthday incident. Jasper attacked me because I got a paper cut, and he had the least amount of self-control. Edward, claiming he didn't want me, told me goodbye and left. Stupidly I tried to follow him, but that ended up getting me nowhere. Luckily, Sam, a native from La Push, found me in the middle of the forest and brought me home.

When he brought me home, I fell into a deep depression that lasted for a few months. Well after those few months, I decided that it was time to move on. With the help of Jake, Angela, and her boyfriend Ben, they helped me make it happen.

Angela went shopping with me so that I could have a new style that was comfortable yet stylish too. She even went with me to get a haircut that went perfectly me with my changed body.

You see, I grew out of that "plain Jane" stage, and turned into a "fucking seductress goddess." Angela's words not mine. Though I had to admit, she was right. I looked good!

I grew an inch, which made me not 5 foot, 5 inches. I grew some curves in the right places. This physical change helped my balance. So I wasn't clumsy anymore though I had my moments. I mean who doesn't. I had layers in my hair that ended to my lower back. It was soft and silky, and it had a certain shine to it. I have right side bangs, and my skin got slightly darker which made it contrast absolutely perfectly with my deep mahagony chocolate hair.

"Yeah dad I'm fine. Just thinking about something," I said to ease his worries.

"What kind of something?" he asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. This was typical dad behavior. "Just something. Sheesh. You have nothing to worry about," I said as I walked upstairs to my room.

Suddenly now I knew why I felt as if something was going to happen. I was going to make it happen. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number, which I knew by heart but hasn't called in over a year.

I knew it was time for a change, and this was going to help me complete it. I was calling my cousins, Jeremy and Elena's, home; I'm going to ask Aunt Jenna to see if I can move in with them.

My dad Charlie had two sisters, Miranda Gilbert and Jenna Swan. My Aunt Miranda died a year ago in a car accident with her husband Grayson Gilbert. My dad and my aunts were really close. Every summer we would go over to stay with my Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson. I would hang out with my cousins Elena and Jeremy.

Jeremy was like a brother to me. He was protective and sweet. He's probably 17 now. He was very handsome as well. He was lean and slightly muscular with brown-cropped hair and hazel eyes. He was about 6 foot the last time I saw him.

His older sister Elena was my age. We call ourselves twin sisters since she's like my twin sister. We knew when the other was hurt, sad, or when something was bothering them. We told each other everything. Well almost everything. The only thing I've never told her was bout how the Cullens were vampires.

She was a very beautiful girl too. She had curves, and smooth soft slightly dark brown hair that ended at her mid back. She had lapis lazuli colored eyes that were absolutely gorgeous. Her skin was translucent like mine, and it was very smooth.

I've really missed them. I haven't seen them because I wanted to give them space to grieve for their parents, and I didn't see them last summer because I was with the Cullens.

The phone rang three times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

I took a deep breath before speaking, "Jeremy, it's Bella…"

**What do you think of it so far? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who reviewed! Please continue to do so! **

**Any who, I thought you just like to know that in Vampire Diaries, this take place after episode 1x17. This is after Stefan gets kidnapped, but he doesn't lose control of his bloodlust. Vicky has already been found dead, but Jeremy and Anna are still together. Pearl is still alive. Just thought you should know so that you don't get confused. **

** OMG did anyone see the season finale! Wasn't it just absolutely amazing! Gosh! Can't wait for season 2! EEEEEEeeeeeep!**

** Summary-**** Bella finally gets over Edward leaving w/ the help of ben, jake, and angela. She realizes that forks has to many memories show she goes to mystic falls to live with her cousins (Jeremy and Elena). In mystic falls she meets damon salvatore. He is everything she hates about guys, but she can't seem to get him out of her mind. Damon, though he keeps denying it at first, starts to fall in love with bella. Will Damon deny his love, and can he help bella fully recover?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or vampire diaries. Sad I know.**

Chapter 2

_ Previously~_

_I've really missed them. I haven't seen them because I wanted to give them space to grieve for their parents, and I didn't see them last summer because I was with the Cullens. _

_The phone rang three times before someone picked it up._

"_Hello?" a male voice said._

_I took a deep breath before speaking, "Jeremy, it's Bella…"_

"Bella?" he exclaimed with disbelief.

I giggled quietly. "Yes is that so hard to believe?"

"What! No! I haven't heard from you in like forever! How's Forks? How's Charlie? How are you? What's up?" he said one question right after the other not evening taking a breath in between.

"Hey slow down there okay. Look I'll talk to you later 'kay Jay, but first I need you to give Aunt Jenna the phone. Please? I really need to talk to her about something," I pleaded.

"Oh okay," I could heard him say. I knew he was trying to hide his disappointment, and I felt guilty for disappointing him, but I really needed to talk to my Aunt Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna," I heard Jeremy yell. I cringed from his yell, pulling the phone away from ear.

"Geeez Jeremy! Why don't you yell a little louder huh?"

"Sorry," he said not sounding very sorry at all.

"hello?" Aunt Jenna said.

"Hi, Aunt Jenna," I said.

"Bella darling! I've haven't heard from you in quite awhile! How I is everything there with my old brother?

I laughed. "Everything's fine with Charlie. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch with you."

"Oh, it's fine girl. Bet you have more important things to do then talk to you growing old auntie here," she comfortingly.

"You're not that old Aunt Jenna," I said.

" 'That old,' as in I'm getting old. Well thank you for the note of comfort Bella. You're a fabulous niece," she said dryly.

"Your welcome," I said cheerfully, ignoring her tone.

"So, what's up dear?" she said curiously.

That's when I started explaining to her what my life has been here at Forks. I told her everything about the Cullens just leaving the fact out that they were vampires.

"So the reason why I'm telling you this is because I realized that I need a new change of scenery. Can I come live with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course you can! Knowing my big brother, I know that he'll let you. So, when will you arrive?" she asked.

I squealed. "Oh thank you Aunt Jenna! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I'll probably be there in a few days," I said after finishing thanking her.

"Anytime! Ooh I can't wait Bella! I'll see you soon alright. Bye," she said before she hung up the phone.

I ran downstairs to tell dad the news. "Dad! I have something to tell you," I said excitedly.

"What is it Bella?" he said from where he was sitting from the couch.

I sat down next to him and said, "I talked to Aunt Jenna today. I need a need to leave Forks because of the all the memories of him are here. And well dad, I've decided to leave with Aunt Jenna and my cousins. She's perfectly fine with it."

After I finished speaking, it was quiet. My dad was looking at me, but at the same time he wasn't looking at me. It was as if he was he was looking through me.

"Dad?" I asked attentively, after the silence became unbearable.

He sighed and looked at the floor. I vaguely heard him mumbling "knew I had to tell her sometime, so why not now?"

"Tell me what Dad?" I asked confusingly as I pulled my eyebrows down.

"Bella, I don't know any other way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it," my Dad said nervously avoiding my eyes.

"Say what?"

I regretted saying those words because the next three words that came out of his mouth caused my world to once again, crash down.

He took a deep breath and looked me directly in the eyes. "Bella, you're adopted."

** Dun, dun, dun Dan! Dun, dun, dun, daaan! Gosh, I'm so evil! Cliffy! Hehe! So, who Bell's adopted! How's she going to react? Who are her real parents? Find out on the next chapter of Opposites really do Attract! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO! Hehe! **


	3. Chapter 3

** So basically here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! Please review! **

**Here's the Summary- Bella finally gets over Edward leaving w/ the help of Ben, Jake, and Angela. She realizes that forks has to many memories show she goes to mystic falls to live with her cousins (Jeremy and Elena). In mystic falls she meets Damon Salvatore. He is everything she hates about guys, but she can't seem to get him out of her mind. Damon, though he keeps denying it at first, starts to fall in love with Bella. Will Damon deny his love, and can he help Bella fully recover?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I really, really, REALLY wished I did though! :'( **

Chapter 3

Silence. It was deadly and lovely. Right now it was deadly.

Adopted. That sick word was ringing in my ears over and over again. I tried not to think about it, but at this moment it was I could think about. The rest of me was still in shock of what just came out of my "father's" mouth.

"What do you mean I'm adopted?" I exclaimed letting some of the anger that was coming over the shock into my voice.

"I mean exactly what I said. You are adopted. You're not my biological daughter nor am I your biological father," he said remorsefully.

"Well then whose child am I damn it?" I said full on glaring at him. He gave me a warning look for the swearing part, but I couldn't find it inside of me to apologize.

"I'll tell you everything. Eighteen years ago when Renee and I were still together, we visited your aunt and uncle in Mystic Falls. One night, a sixteen-year-old teenager came to our doorstep, looking very pregnant. Her name was Isobel. And she begged us to help her. So that's exactly what we did. We helped her give birth to you and Elena."

"Are u saying that Elena is actually my twin sister?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

"Yes. Elena was born first, and about half an hour later, you were born. A day after your birth, Isobel left in the middle of the night, never to be seen again as far as I know of. Renee and your Aunt Miranda fell in love with you two, so they both decided to adopt one of you. They didn't want to choose since they loved you both equally, so they put two pieces of paper that held the number 1 or 2 on them. They put into a hat and chose like that. Miranda got Elena and Renee got you. Getting papers for people to know that you were biologically ours wasn't that hard since I was a cop, and your Uncle Grayson was a doctor."

Once he finished talking, I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe that Elena was my twin, and that he had hid it from me all these years. Since I couldn't speak, I got up. I grabbed my keys and walked toward the door.

"Bella where are you going?" Charlie asked, sounding confused and concerned.

"You hid this from me long enough. I'm going to leave for a while to clear my head. I don't know how long I'll be gone. So if I don't come back today, don't worry."

"Then I'm going to pack so I can get ready to go to Mystic Falls. Also, tell Aunt Jenna to not tell Elena about this. I want to be the one to tell her," I said in an emotionless voice as I shut the door behind me.

I jogged towards my truck, my head in a daze. I tried yet failed to hold back the tears as I drove all the way to Jake's house, knowing my werewolf best friend would help me out, in my time of need.

As soon as I was in front of his house, I jumped out of my truck and ran toward the door. I rapidly and continuously knocked on the door. When the door opened, Billy was who appeared behind it.

"Bella is everything alright?" he asked in a bewildered voice probably seeing the silent tears falling down my face.

"Not really Billy. I can't really explain it to you, so you should ask Charlie. Is Jake here?" I said in a complete rush, as I hoped Jake would come out so he could hold me as my world crashed down.

"No, he's at the beach Bella. Is every-" I couldn't hear the rest of what he said because as soon as he said 'beach' I went into my truck and drove to the beach as fast as my truck could take me.

Jake POV

My pack family, our imprints, and I were currently at the beach just fooling around.

"Come on Claire! You don't want to get sick do ya kid?" Quil asked trying to get Claire-his 3 year old imprint- out of the water.

"No, Cwaire don't wanna get sick! Dat means Cwaire have to take medacine (medicine). And Cwaire no likey medacine," Cwaire said in her baby voice as she got out of the water.

She charged at Quil, and tackled him to the ground, well Quil let her tackle her to the ground.

"Ooh! Quil got tackled down by a three-year-old! Nice job Claire!" Paul exclaimed as he high-fived the little girl. Everyone else just laughed at his comment.

Suddenly we heard a big noisy truck. We all knew that it was Bella, since her truck was the only vehicle that sounded like it was going to drop dead any second.

We all turned around to greet her.

"Hey, there's Bella!" Seth exclaimed stating the obvious (in my story he and Leah are already wolves).

"No shit dumbass! Way to state the obvious," I said.

I felt something smack my head.

I put my hand on the wound as I yelled, "Hey!" I turned around to see my imprint, Angela (bet you didn't see that coming), pointing a thick wooden stick at me. Her beautiful face was turned into a scowl.

"Be nice Jake," she chastised.

Ben laughed at me as he put his arm around his imprinter, Leah.

Yeah, Ben and Angela used to be a couple. That was until Leah and I imprinted on them.

You see, one day we were going to Bella's house. It was a week after Harry died, and Bella and Leah had gotten close as Bella comforted her.

Anyway, we saw Ben and Angela at her house, and then BAM! We imprinted. It was slightly complicated as they were still together, but they soon had a very friendly break up as they realized that their hearts belonged to their imprinters.

Bella of course was ecstatic since she was now allowed to share her whole life with them. Our friendship was still very strong, and she got even closer with Angela, Ben, Leah, and even Seth since Bella always visited Leah at her house. Seth soon looked up to her as his other big sister.

"Why is she crying?" Leah asked concerned.

I immediately looked up to see Bella running to us with tears running down her face. As soon as she was in front of us, she dropped to her knees and put her hands on her face and started to sob. Honestly it was the most heart-breaking scene I've witnessed. She was shaking hard, while she heavy sobs took over her body. She looked so small and fragile.

We all looked at each other before we dropped to our knees next to her. Sam picked her up, and set her on his lap, as we all tried to soothe her.

When her breathing started to slow was when Leah broke the silence.

"Bells, what's wrong? Is it Charlie?" Leah asked worriedly.

Bella didn't speak. All she did was nod her head.

I gasped. "What's wrong with Charlie Bells? Is he hurt?" I asked suddenly scared that what happened to Harry was happening to Charlie.

"He's fine! Nothing happened to him!" she finally spoke.

"Then why are you crying!" Paul asked.

"It's what Charlie told me!" Bella said.

"What did he tell you?" Sam asked calmly yet you could hear the concern in his voice.

Once Bella knew our secret, we all had gotten close to her. To us she was our little sister, though some, including me, were younger then her, we were very protective of her. She was a part of our pack.

She took a deep breath before she looked Sam directly in the eyes. "I'm adopted," she said so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her.

We froze. Adopted. After that confession, we knew that there was nothing we could say to console her sadness. We all joined in a group hug and stayed like that until Bella fell asleep. Sam picked her up, and soon we all went back to Emily's.

Once we arrived, Sam laid Bella on the sofa. The rest of us just joined the into the living room not talking, but just waiting for her to wake up.

"She's been through so much as it is. Now this had to occur. Can't this just stop. Why her? Why Bella?" Angela said in a pained voice as tears threatened to fall in her eyes.

I hugged her, as I pulled her into my lap. "I wish I knew the answer to that Angie. I really do," I said as I gently rubbed her back.

Once Bella awoken, she told us what Charlie told her. Once she finished explaining what had happened, I asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to live with my Aunt Jenna. My twin's there, and I really miss Mystic Falls. But also, I need a change a scenery," she said.

Though we hated her for to leave, we all understood why she did.

So a few days later, the pack, our imprint, my dad, Sue, and Charlie, and I were currently at the airport, bidding goodbye to Bella.

Bella went up to Charlie and hugged him fiercely. Thanks to my werewolf hearing I could hear what she was telling him.

"I'm really mad that you hid this from me all these years. I'm probably going to be mad for quite a while, and I may not forgive for a long time. But that doesn't mean that I still don't love as if you are my biological father," she whispered to him in his ear.

Charlie hugged her back just as fierce. "I understand. I should've told you sooner, but I really hope one day you will forgive me. I love you Bells," he said.

"You better call and visit!" my Angela told her.

Bella hugged her tightly and promised, "Don't worry Ang, I will."

She hugged everyone before she stood before me.

"Don't forget me okay? And you have to call, and keep in touch," I whispered to her.

I lifted her off the ground and hugged her tightly.

"Can't…Breathe!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

We all laughed. Then her flight number was called.

"Bye! I love you guys!" she said as left to go to her gate.

We all stood there, and watched as she left us. We stayed like that until we couldn't see her anymore.

**I hoped you liked it! Remember to review! Now it's time to go off to Mystic Falls! How do you think Jeremy and Elena are going to take the news? Well you just have to find out on the next chapter of Opposites Really Do Attract! Oh, and the Cullens will be in this story, but not until later!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Thanks for your reviews! Sorry it's late, but I went to DISNEYLAND! I had such a blast! Anyway here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it! **** And don't forget to review!**

**Just in case you forgot, in Vampire Diaries this take place after episode 1x17. This is after Stefan gets kidnapped, but he doesn't lose control of his bloodlust. Vicky has already been found dead, but Jeremy and Anna are still together. Pearl is still alive. John hasn't arrived yet, but he will. Very soon. **

**Here's the Summary- ****Bella finally gets over Edward leaving w/ the help of Ben, Jake, and Angela. She realizes that Forks has to many memories show she goes to mystic falls to live with her cousins (Jeremy and Elena). In mystic falls she meets Damon Salvatore. He is everything she hates about guys, but she can't seem to get him out of her mind. Damon, though he keeps denying it at first, starts to fall in love with Bella. Will Damon deny his love, and can he help Bella fully recover?**

** Disclaimer: I down Twilight or Vampire Diaries! *****Tears running down my cheeks* ****Sad, I know! :'(**

Chapter 4

No POV

"Jeremy, there you are. Where have you been?" Aunt Jenna asked him as he walked through the door.

"Ooh, I was out with Anna," Jeremy responded as he went to grab a snack.

"You picked a great girl Jeremy. I like her. She's feisty." she stated as Jeremy went upstairs to his room.

Jeremy wondered how Aunt Jenna would react if she knew that his girlfriend, Elena's boyfriend, and his big brother were vampires.

Yep, vampires. They burn in the sun, but they have something to make sure they don't. They have fangs, they sleep but not in coffins, and they are poisonous to vervain, and die by getting staked into the heart.

"Jeremy! Can you get the phone please?" Aunt Jenna asked him from downstairs.

He sighed, not wanting to get the phone, but he did anyway. He picked it up not bothering on looking at the caller id, and said "hello."

He heard someone take a deep breath before a female voice came on.

"Jeremy, it's Bella," she said.

"Bella!" he said excitingly yet there was some disbelief in his voice.

"I haven't heard from you in like forever! How's Forks? How's Charlie? How are you? What's up?" he said one question right after the other not even bothering to take a breath in between.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later 'kay jay. But first can you give the phone to Aunt Jenna please? I need to talk to her about something."

"Oh ok," Jeremy said trying to hide his disappointment. He hadn't seen her since his parents'. Bella meant a lot to him, for she always visited Elena and him every summer. To Jeremy, Bella was another sister.

"Aunt Jenna!" Jeremy yelled, not bothering to put the phone away from his mouth.

"Geeez Jeremy! Why don't you yell a little louder huh?"

"Sorry," he said, not sounding very sorry at all.

His Aunt Jenna came forth and took the phone from him and said, "Hello."

Jeremy tried to listen in on their conversation, but Aunt Jenna wouldn't let him. All he heard was, "Oh I can't wait dear! I'll see you soon. Bye," from Aunt Jenna before she hung up the phone.

Jeremy couldn't help but ask, "What did she say?"

"Oh she just asked if it was okay for her to come visit in the summer. Of course, I said yes," Aunt Jenna lied thinking that it would be better if she surprised them.

"That's great!" Jeremy exclaimed, falling for Aunt Jenna's lie. He couldn't wait for summer to come now.

At that moment, Elena, her boyfriend Stefan, and his older brother Damon came through the door.

Damon's face perked up with amusement by Jeremy's exclamation, "Ooh what's great?"

Elena pov

I had just gotten home. Damon and Stefan tagging along for some unknown reason.

"That's great!" I heard Jeremy exclaimed. Stefan and I looked at each other curiously.

Damon knowing what we wanted to know, asked, "Ooh what's great?"

"Bella's going to visit us in the summer," Jeremy said, looking directly at me. Some of his excitement died down when he told me.

I sighed. He was still mad at me. I know he had a right to, since I let Damon take away his memory, but it still hurt to know that his anger was directed at me. I hope when Bella comes, she'll help me try to gain his forgiveness.

I smiled at the thought of Bella. My best friend in the whole world, who I thought of as my very own twin sister.

I squealed with happiness finally realizing Bella was coming over in the summer, even though it was still a long way ahead.

I was getting a confused look from Stefan and amused yet slightly confused look from Damon, but I ignored them. "That is great!"

Jeremy actually genuinely smiled at me. "Yeah it is great!"

We smiled at each other for a moment remembering all the fun times we've had with our cousin. It only lasted for a minute before Jeremy remembered he was mad at me. He shook his head and glared at me. He then turned around and walked to his room, slamming the door shut.

I sighed sadly. I felt a warm hand on my shoulders. I looked up to see Stefan's soft and loving emerald green eyes.

"He's just feeling betrayed. Give him some time, and he'll come to you," he said comfortingly.

I smiled at him. I put my arms around his neck, and gave him a soft kiss. I pulled away and hugged him tightly. "Thanks," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, enough with all the lovey-dovey stuff before I gag," Damon said, his voice filled with annoyance.

I pulled away from Stefan, and rolled my eyes at Damon. "Oh get over yourself Damon," I snarled back at him.

He put his hands up in the hair and waved them, his eyes filled with mock fear, "Ooh I'm so scared of the ferocious Elena!"

"Knock it off Damon," Stefan ordered.

"Hey, whatever you say, Saint Stefan," Damon sang in that condescending tone of his.

"Now, what I want to know is, who is this 'Bella' you squealed about?" he continued, as he walked to the living room.

We followed him, as he made himself comfortable on my couch. Stefan and I sat down on the loveseat beside him.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?" Damon spoke.

"I would actually like to know the answer to that question, too," Stefan said.

I nodded, "Bella's my cousin. Her real name is Isabella, but Bella for short. Her dad, Charlie Swan, was my mother's, well adopted mother, and Jenna's older brother. Charlie had an ex-wife. Her name was Renee, who is Bella's mom. They split up, so when Charlie had Bella every summer, he would bring her here to come visit us. We had a lot memories together. The last time I saw her was at my parents' funeral. I haven't even talked to her since the last time I saw her," I finished saying sadly at the end of my explanation.

"What does she look like? By the way you talk about her, it seems as though you two were close," Stefan asked curiously.

I smiled. "I'm not sure what she looks like right now. I don't if she looks the same or different, so we all have to wait and see. We are close. She's like my twin sister. I tell her everything. Speaking of that. I can't lie to her Stefan. I…" I said, hesitating at the end.

Of course, Stefan always knew what I was going to say. "You want to tell her what Damon and I are," he said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes," I said slightly afraid that either one of them would be angry with me for even coming up with that incredulous idea.

Damon's pov (Yay! )

"Yes," Elena said.

I could tell that she was slightly afraid that either one of us would get mad for suggesting that idea.

It was quiet for a moment, as I thought about it.

Hmm, another human knowing about us does sound risky, but it would be fun to see what would happen. I am bored, so why not.

"I think we should tell her," I announced. Their heads spun around, and they both looked at me with complete and utter shock in their eyes.

"You do?" Elena said doubtfully, but I could hear a little bit of hope in her voice.

"Yeah, why not. You trust her, and it would be fun to see what would happen. Besides I'm bored," I told them.

"Only you would think of yourself," Stefan said annoyingly.

He turned his head to look at Elena, and said, "I don't see why not. You trust her, and I trust you, so I say yes as well."

"Ooh, thank you!" Elena squealed with happiness. She jumped up, and hugged Stefan tightly.

"You're welcome Elena! I'm glad you appreciate me too," I said sarcastically, trying to hide the envy I felt.

It's not as though I'm in love with Elena, she's the only thing that I closely consider a 'friend.'

She's very beautiful girl and a decent human, but she was already hopelessly in love with my little brother. I envy what my brother has with her. I want someone to be mine, and to be hopelessly in love with. I thought that it was Katherine, but the bitch just used me as a toy to play with.

"Thank you as well Damon," Elena stated as she gave me a genuine smile. I nodded back at her, before I bid them a goodbye.

As I left the house, I phased into a crow, and just flew to get my mind off things. It didn't work though. So, I landed on a branch to watch the sunset. There were so many questions running through my mind.

Will I ever find someone to love me as a woman loves a man? To find someone who would always be on my side. To hold and cuddle with in bed. To find someone to protect and care for. Will I ever find my soul mate? Or will I forever be alone?

** (I was considering stopping there, but I thought that I would continue on. I bet you guys love me for that. And don't you just feel for Damon. **** Honestly who doesn't wonder if they could find their true love? Anyway back to the story! ****)**

***FEW DAYS LATER!***** *****FEW DAYS LATER!***** *****FEW DAYS LATER!*******

Bella Pov

I just arrived in the airport of Mystic Falls. I was looking for Aunt Jenna.

"Bella over here!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Aunt Jenna waving frantically at me. I walked towards her, and she pulled me into a very tight hug.

"I missed you Bella," she whispered into my ear. She let go of me, and gave me a looked me from up to down. "Well, it seems as though you get even more beautiful every time I see you," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks! And…I missed you too Aunt Jenna," I said as we walked to get my bags.

We went into the car and drove home. It was silent for the most of the ride back home, but then Aunt Jenna decided to fill that silence.

"Charlie told me what happened," was all she said.

I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Oh did he now?"

"Yes. I'm just wondering how you're taking it."

I sighed. "I'm really confused. I just want to talk to Elena first."

She nodded. "I can understand that. You should probably know, Elena knows she's adopted, but she doesn't know that she's not an only child."

That was the last thing that was said between us, as we pulled into the house.

She helped me get my stuff out of the trunk, before we went inside.

"Jeremy and Elena are still in school, so you won't see them for another couple hours. You'll start school the day after tomorrow. So Wednesday. And you'll stay in the guest room, as usual, but we can go shopping, so we could fine things to decorate your room with," Aunt Jenna told me.

"Okay, thanks!" I yelled from the upstairs. I brought my luggage into the guest room. The guest room was like any other guest room.

There was a queen sized bed in the middle with a nightstand to it's right with a lamp on it. And there was a very nice bathroom and drawers to the left side.

After I finished unpacking, I decided to give the others back home a text.

_I just arrived hear in Mystic Falls about an hour ago. I'm starting school on Wednesday, and everything is fine here. How are things over there? I'll give you more details once I get settled in more. I miss you! _

_~Bella 3 _

I sent it to Angela, Leah, Jake, Ben, Emily, and Sam, knowing that they would tell the others, and also they'd probably be the ones who were worrying about me the most. I decided that I would just give Charlie a call, and Renee an email letter.

I unpacked all my things, and decided to go downstairs to get something to eat.

As I went down the stairs, I didn't realize that there was a book on the step, so I started to fall.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the ground, but then I felt someone's hands grab onto the back of my elbows. I didn't know who it was, but I grabbed onto that person's shirt so that I could steady myself. The person helped me by lifting me up, and steadying me onto the ground.

Something shocked me though. As soon as my skin came in contact with this person's, I felt an warm electric current run through me and down to my very core. It was a very pleasant feeling. It was better than when _HE _touched me.

I finally opened my eyes, when I heard a very attractive masculine chuckle.

When I opened them, I was met with a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes.

**Okay so now I'll stop here! I said it once, but I'll say it again! I AM EVIL! **

**Ooh! So what's going to happen next! Only way to find out is to read the next chapter! **** But first, you all have to review please! I love reading your comments it makes me continue writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey! I know I haven't updated in soo long! I'm sorry! I've been so busy, but I'm here now so heres the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or vampire diaries. **

**Please review! **

**Chapter 5**

Damon POV 

I'm heading back to Elena's house after realizing I left my jacket at her house. I knocked on her door and Jenna opened it. "Damon?" she asked surprised. 

"I left my jacket here last night," I said, explaining for my surprised visit. She nodded and stepped aside to let me through. I stepped in and went to the living room, to go search for my jacket. After finding it, I called out to Jenna "I'm leaving."

While walking to the door, I saw from the corner of my eyes a brunette beauty trip from the stairs. Thankfully, thanks to my awesome vampire self, I was able to catch her in time by holding her up, by putting my arms under hers and holding her to my chest. At first from the scent and hair I thought it was Elena, but three things made me know it wasn't. One was though she smelled somewhat like Elena; there was a floral fruity scent that covered her too. Like freesias and strawberries, it was lovely. Huh strange. Two, she's shorter than Elena. And lastly Elena's in school right now. So now the question on the table is, who is the girl I just caught? Well folks let's find out. 

When I at looked at her face, two things caught me by surprised. Her resemblance she had with Elena was remarkable. Though she was shorter, and her hair color was slightly different. The resemblance there was in her face the way her nose was, the shape of her eyes. And the slight tan of her skin, it was the same as well. I wonder if she acts like Elena too. The next thing I noticed about this girl was that she was gorgeous. She took my breath away. Time to put on the charm. 

I chuckled under my breath and looked down at her to see her looking at me. "I know I'm incredibly handsome to have girls completely swoon over me, but I've never met a girl to literally throw herself at me before," I said with a smirk on my face. I saw her loom down as a blush took over her face. Hmm how cute... wait did I, Damon Xavier Salvatore, just think a blush was cute? Strange...very strange. 

Since she kept looking at the ground I decided to keep up my teasing. "You know, as much as I know how lovely the ground looks, I would love to see the face of my damsel in distress." She finally looked up at me with a sheepish expression. Realizing I was still holding her to me, she lightly pushed my chest and took her arms out of mine. I frowned slightly missing her warmth, but quickly hid it before she saw. What in the world is going on with me today?

She cleared her throat, bringing my attention to her. "Thank you," she said quietly in a soft silky voice. It was enchanting. I wanted to hear it again. I shrugged in response. "Who are you by the way?" she continued, her eyebrows furrowing in a cute look of confusion.

"I am Damon Salvatore, as in savior," I said in my very charming voice. "Clearly I live up to my name. Are you alright miss..?" There was something about her that intrigued me and pulled me toward her.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," she answered.

I nodded. So this was the famous Bella. Elena's cousin, but they looked too much alike. I wouldn't have pressed on the issue if Elena wasn't adopted. I pushed thought away, saving it for a later notice. Right now I had a pretty girl to talk to.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," I said while taking her small hand into mine. So soft. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan. I've heard much about you," I continued before lightly kissing her hand. A warmth spread through me when I touched her, it didn't hurt though…not in the least.

"Really now? Good things I hope," She said before taking her hand away. Her eyes narrowed at me except not in suspicion, but curiously.

I laughed. "Yes, don't worry. All Elena said was good things."

"So you know Elena? Is she in school?"

I nodded. "Yes she is." I looked at the time. "They should end soon though. Anxious to see her?" I said teasingly.

She gave me a small smile. "You could say that. I have much tell her."

Now that spiked my curiosity. "Oh, like what?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if I'd tell someone I just met."

I smirked. "Well I did just save you. So you should be grateful that we met."

She shook her head. "Sure. I'm unbelievably grateful to have met the man that saved me from a flight of stairs."

I laughed. "See now was that so hard? So since I doubt Elena will be home anytime soon, why don't I take over to my house?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "And why would I go there?"

I smirked. "Because since my little brother is Elena's boyfriend, I know for a fact that they are coming over, so that would mean you'd get to see her sooner. And let's not forget you get to spend more time with me. I mean that's every girl's dream. I'm charismatic, good looking, charming,-"

"So full of yourself?" She said cutting me off.

"It's called confidence," I said smirking.

"Ever heard of too much confidence," she said with amusement in her eyes. Ah, she was enjoying our banter just as much as I was.

"Psh, you could never have too much confidence. So what do you say?" I stated going back to my original question.

She thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, why not? Aunt Jenna! I'm leaving, be back later!" She said before heading past me to the door.

I quickly followed her. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so which one is your car?"

I didn't answer her, but walked straight to my shiny sleek black Mercedes Benz. "Impressive," I heard her say under her breath. Ah the joys of supernatural hearing.

I opened the passenger door, while smirking at her. "Well, are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to come with me?"

She shook her head, before pouting at me. Though she began to walk to where I was and getting inside the car. I got in after her before speeding off. She didn't comment on the speed though, and we sat in silence. It was nice…comfortable, like we didn't really need to say anything.

Thanks to my amazing driving we were in front of the Salvatore house in no time. "Wow," she said. I looked at her and saw her eyes opened with amazement.

"Nice isn't. A bit old though. It's been around for a long time," I said.

She nodded before smiling at me. "It's beautiful." I smiled back and we stayed like that for a moment. Just smiling at each other, before I looked away embarrassingly while clearing my throat.

"Come. I'll show you the inside." I didn't wait for her answer before quickly walking to the house. What was wrong with me? No, what was wrong with this girl. She acted differently then others I've met. Well except for Elena.

"Wow," she says again. I look behind me to see her admiring the house.

"You know, there's this thing called a dictionary where you can find many words in it. Shall I get it for you?" I say with a smirk.

She pouted at me, and narrowed her eyes. I hid a smile. She looked like a little angry kitten. "You know, has anyone ever told you that you're a bit of an ass?"

"I've heard that before," I say chuckling.

She huffed while following me to the living room. She sat on the couch still admiring her surroundings. I went to sit next to her, but before I could say anything I heard a car pull up. I smiled in anticipation believing something was bound to happen. She saw me smile and cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

"They're home," I said cocking my head into the direction of the door.

Before she could say anything we heard the door close and a girly laugh. I saw from the corner of my eye Bella smiling fondly at the sound. Huh, looks like she cared for Elena as much as Elena did her.

I heard them walking to the living room where we were. Once they were in sight I heard Elena gasp. "Bella?" she said in disbelief. I felt before seeing Bella get off the couch.

Bella smiled at her. "Hello Elena. It's been a while hasn't it. There is much that needs to be said."

Oh I was right, this will be interesting.

**Dun dun dun! Ok there you have it Bella and Damon have met. And now Elena and Bella have seen each other. So what did you think? Oh and sorry if it was boring, but this chapter was necessary as something needed to happen for the secrets to come out. I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to not let that happen again. **

**PS ANYBODY HERE WATCH 9 LIVES OF CHLOE KING? Goshers I love that show and ALEK :D so unbelievably cute oh and his accent (**_**enter my squeals)! **_**Anyway I might make a story for that too. Well please review and tell me what you think. (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! So here is the next chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries!**

**Chapter 6**

Hey! So I changed the plot a little. The setting is a little bit before 1x21 before Isobel comes. I don't believe it will confuse the storyline though. I just wanted you all to know what's happening.

Elena stood in shock, as she saw the girl who she trusted more than anyone-even Bonnie and Stefan-standing right in front of her. She blinked her eyes a couple times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Of course, as usual, Bella could tell what she was thinking.

"Elena, I'm not a ghost. I really am here," Bella said amused as she walked closer to Elena until she was a few feet away from her.

Unbeknown to Elena, Stefan squirmed uncomfortable behind her as he looked curiously at Bella. He could see that she was very beautiful, but the resemblance she had with Elena was remarkable. He could notice that though Elena was an inch or so taller, and that the hair color was slightly different, they did look alike. It was in the nose, the shape of eyes, and the color of their pale skin, but also in the way they both smiled. It was genuine and no malicious intentions behind it. He looked to Damon to see if he noticed, and he saw Damon shrug at him before he looked at the girls. Ah, so he noticed to, but didn't know why.

Elena, oblivious to Stefan's musings, smiled at Bella. "Observant as always. I see that hasn't changed." She walked up to Bella, and wrapped her arms around her. Elena could feel Bella's posture relax as she felt her arms wrap around her, too. "I have missed you so much," Elena whispered in her ear.

"So have I. There is much I need to discuss with you," Bella said as she let go of Elena.

Elena nodded. "Okay. Let's talk here. I need to tell you something as well," she said as she pulled on Bella's hand and led her to the couch, where Damon was sitting. "Is it okay if Damon and Stefan stay too? I want them here when I tell you what I need to tell you."

Bella let go of Elena's hand, and sat herself down where she was previously sitting-right next to Damon, who was looking excitedly at the two girls. She saw the boy, who she believed to be Elena's boyfriend, sit next to Elena who was sitting on the other couch across from the one she was sitting at. Bella, after getting her self seated, looked at her cousin, no sister, curious to what she wanted to say. "No, I don't mind. But how about you introduced me to the guy sitting next to you."

Elena's eyes widen as she looked down embarrassingly. "Right I forgot about that. Bella, this is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend. Stefan, this is my cousin Bella. And that's Damon, which I'm assuming you know. By the way, why are you here in Mystic Falls? Aunt Jenna said you were coming in the summer. Better yet, what are you doing here?"

Bella made herself comfortable on the couch, as she knew this was going to be a long discussion. "Well, I guess Aunt Jenna wanted to surprise you, as I am moving here to finish high school. I ran into Damon at the house, and he explained that you would be here, so he brought me here to see you. Well, enough of that. Elena, Aunt Jenna told me you know you're adopted."

Elena stiffened. "Yes, I am. I found out awhile back. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Charlie told me that I was adopted too," Bella said quietly, not meeting her sister's eyes. She waited for her to finish the puzzle.

Elena became silent. As she thought about what Bella said, and then she began to realize the pattern. They looked too much alike, same birthday, and both adopted. She gasped and looked Bella in the eye. "No way. Is it true?"

Bella nodded. Elena leaned back, still in shock of what she just found out. "Apparently we really should be careful of what we wish for huh?" Bella said amusingly, remembering how when they were little they would always wish they were twin sisters.

Elena smiled. "You're right. We always did want this, and now we found out it's true. But, gosh this is just so twisted!" Bella laughed in agreement.

They both started to laugh, realizing how twisted and amusing the situation was; both ignoring the curious and frustrated expressions of the Salvatore brothers sitting next to them. Finally, Damon got too frustrated and began to speak. "Wait a minute! What in the world is going on?"

Bella rolled her eyes at his impatience. "What this means, Damon, is Elena and I are sisters, twin sisters in fact. Apparently while my adopted parents Charlie, whose Jenna and Miranda's brother, and Renee were visiting here, a pregnant teenager named Isobel knocked on their door. Since Uncle Greyson (Elena's adopted dad) was a doctor, he was able to help Isobel give birth to Elena, and then me a little over an hour later. Isobel apparently left the next day. Our mothers had come so attached to us, they decided to keep us, and apparently never tell us that we were related."

Damon and Stefan, though shocked, were not surprised as they looked over the two girls. Both had similar looks, but slight differences in their faces. Both beautiful and kind. Even their smell was similar, but Bella's had more of a floral taste to it, while Elena's had more of fruity strawberry taste.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Damon said, while Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Well now that we're all at the same page, do you know who our father is Le-le?" Bella questioned.

Elena frowned as she said his name. "That would be our Uncle John. Apparently he and Isobel were together when they were young. Oh, and Jenna's dating Alaric, my History teacher who happens to be Isobel's ex-husband."

Bella smiled amusingly as she absorbed all the information Elena was telling her. Geez, her life could never be boring. Vampire as an ex, a werewolf as a best friend, and finding out her closest confidant/cousin was her twin sister. Could it get any worse? **(AN Why yes it can Bella! XD haha)** She inwardly laughed until she realized something. "Didn't you want to tell me something Elena?"

Elena looked down-avoiding her eyes-nervously. "Don't freak okay?"

Bella rose her eyebrows; now she was intrigued. "Okay," she said cautiously.

"Well, you see the thing is that….uhmm…how do I put this.." Elena just kept rambling on, not knowing how to say it that Damon was getting so annoyed with every word she spoke.

"Good grief Elena. Bella, what she is so trying hard to say is that Stefan and I are vampires," Damon said…very bluntly I might add.

"Damon!" Elena screeched looking at Bella worriedly.

"Jeez Damon. Must you always be blunt," Stefan said-annoyed at his brother's as usual speaking before thinking self. He also looked at Bella to see that her face was scrunched in confusion.

"How can you be vampires?" Bella said confused at what Damon just said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "We're vampires. Simple as that. You know vampires, who drink blood and stuff."

Bella shook her head. "I don't believe it. So either you can cut the joke as it's not-"

She was cut off as-at a inhuman speed-she was laying down on the couch she was sitting on with Damon on top of her, fangs out and eyes and the edge around it blackened. She gasped at the man…no vampire looming over her. She vaguely heard Elena's small scream of surprise as she was so enchanted by the one over her.

As if her hand a mind of its own, it reached to touch Damon's face. Damon looked at her in the eye, but Bella couldn't figure out the emotions in it them as she lightly traced the surrounding area of his eyes. Once her hand came in contact with his face the same warm electricity spread through her arm in a very nice way just like before when he caught her. She saw Damon's eyes close briefly and his lips twitched upward, so Bella assumed that he felt it too. When he opened his eyes again the dark and blackness in them was gone. They were its usual ice blue, so cold and expressionless-as if to hide the emotions within him. Bella felt a sharp pain of sadness go through her as she looked into the cold ice blue eyes. She vowed, right there, to, no matter how long, see these cold eyes become warm and filled with happy emotions in them.

The moment between them ended when, in a sudden, Damon was lifted off her and a crash was heard. She sat up on the couch in a daze to see Damon across from her against the wall sitting on the floor glaring at Stefan whose facing him-back to Bella. Elena rushed to Bella to help her off the couch. "You okay?" She asked worriedly.

Bella nodded, her gaze still on the brothers who were speaking very quietly to each other. But from the look on Damon's face, she could tell it wasn't a pleasant conversation. "That was uncalled for Damon," she heard Elena say beside her. Bella looked to her to see she was glaring Damon.

"Yes, it really was Damon," Stefan said as well. "You didn't have to go to such drastic measures to convince her of what we are. Once again you act before thinking."

Before another fight would occur, Bella decided to speak. "It's fine Stefan. But I don't get it. I've met vampires before. But they were so pale and hard like stone. And their eyes-" She wasn't able to finish that sentiment, as she was once again cut off this time, by Stefan.

"You've met cold ones before Bella?" Stefan said as he turned around to face her with disbelief on his face. Damon slowly got up from where he was sitting on the floor. He looked as if he was going to pounce Stefan as he was distracted, but decided against it. Instead he just leaned against the wall and looked at Bella curious for her answer.

"Yes I have. Actually I dated one. Why is-" Once again she was cut off, this time by Damon.

"You dated a cold one? They are even worse than us! They can barely control their blood lust! And I thought Elena was a magnet for danger. You practically jump into the arms of it. Guess it must be something in that family of yours."

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed as both she and Bella glared venomously at Damon.

Bella was more annoyed at the interruption then the danger thing. She had heard that more than once. "Well there must be something in your blood line for cutting off people before they finish speaking. So I suggest you shut up so I can explain the story don't you think?"

Stefan tried to be a gentleman and tried to cover up his smile by looking down on the floor, but Damon just stared at Bella showing his amusement through the smirk on his face. Bella was very tempted to smack it off his face, but she thought better of it, and instead took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well?" She said..no _spat_ when Damon did not comment.

He blinked his eyes innocently, but the smirk was still plastered on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I allowed to speak now? I wasn't aware. I didn't want to cut you off," he said, ending it with an eye roll.

Bella glared at him harshly. Her hand twitched as the yearn to hit him became more tempting. "Is he always like this?" she asked Elena who was still glaring at Damon.

Elena looked back at her, but glanced in Damon's direction before she answered. "This is just the beginning. It get's sooo much worse."

Bella laughed. "I'm not surprised."

Damon frowned in annoyance. He didn't like being spoken about when he was clearly in the room. "Okay. Anyway back to the concept at hand."

Stefan smiled amusingly, but decided to put an end to the taunting before it got out of hand again. "I agree. So Bella want to explain."

Both the brothers moved from their place near the wall to sit back in the same seat (so Damon and Bella on one couch and Stefan and Elena on the one across from them). Once seated Bella began to explain everything about the Cullens and how she fell in love with Edward even though her blood sang to him. She then began to explain about the James situation and how Edward sucked the venom from the bite he gave her. At that moment, Bella lightly traced the scar on her wrist. A never-ending reminder of what happened to her. Damon noticed what she was doing, and gently took her arm to see the scar more clearly.

Damon examined the scar before tracing it. If he was being honest he could see it clearly when she was tracing it, but he just wanted an excuse to touch her. God something really was wrong with him today, Damon thought as he gave Bella-quite reluctantly I might add-her arm back.

"That's impressive. He must really love you," Stefan mused.

Bella smiled sadly. "I thought he did."

Elena rose her eyes in question. "During my 18th birthday, I got a paper cut and his brother Jasper attacked. He took me for a walk in the woods a few days ago and said he was leaving. I foolishly thought he was taking me with him, but I was wrong. He said he didn't want me and I wasn't good enough and left. My heart broke, but with the help of my friends I was able to get back on my feet. And then Charlie told me the truth, and now here I am."

Bella finished her explanation with a sad sigh. She felt warm arms wrap around her, and she looked up to see Elena hovering over her with tears streaming down her face. "You've been through so much…He didn't deserve you. You're a gift Bell. Now you know he wasn't the right one to receive you. I'm glad you're here though. You're not alone anymore." Bella's eyes swam with tears at that fact. Elena was right. She wasn't alone. She had her twin. She stood up to embrace Elena properly.

The two sisters stood there in the Salvatore home in the others arms with tears streaming down their faces. Both have been through way too much than a normal teenage girl should have been through. But it was fine, as they finally found the other. They weren't alone anymore. They were twin sisters. Able to tell the other anything and always be on the other's side. A sibling love that was to be treasured, and treasure it they will.

When they separated they found out that Damon had moved to the other couch that Stefan was seated on. Neither brother said anything as the girls had their moment. Elena and Bella then sat on the other couch. "So how did you find out they were vampires?"

Elena then began to explain everything that happen when she met Stefan (yeah sorry you guys know what happen haha) all they way up to the present. After she finished her tale, Bella began to laugh. "We really _are _twins. Look at all that havoc we've been through and caused."

"I agree," Elena responded just as amused.

"How can you die? The other kind of vampires had to be ripped apart and burned. Is it that same way with you?"

Stefan answered her. "No. We die by wooden stakes in the heart or by the sun, but like Elena explained we had rings made by Bonnie's ancestor Emily create it -as she was a witch like Bonnie-for us. And vervain is harmful to us as well."

Bella shook her head. The friend she had known for a long time was a witch. Geez, but wait vervain? Where had she heard that before.

"Vervain?" She whispered to herself as a memory flash through her eyes.

_**Flashback!**_

___A young Bella was hiding behind a trashcan in an alleyway. She looked to be maybe 5 years old. Even back then, she was very pretty with her fair skin and her pretty chocolate brown doe eyes. _

_ "Ah. Come on. Don't need to hide. We won't hurt you," a man's voice said._

_ "Much," another man's voice continued. _

_ Little Bella tried to keep her breathing quiet as she heard their footsteps. Suddenly an arm picked her up roughly. "Gotchya," the man said._

_ Bella screamed and tried to free herself by kicking and screaming for help. All of a sudden she was let go, and she fell to the ground. She heard a muffled scream and two sickening cracks and bodies drop to the floor. "How sickening. Trying to attack small children like that," a deep male voice said. _

_ Little Bella's eyes grew with wonder at the musical tone in it. Her eyes grew bigger as her savior turned to face her. Bella gasped at the beauty of her savior, but his green blue eyes were what enchanted her as he kneeled down look at her. _

_ "You will not remember me or this incident. Do you understand?" Her savior spoke in such a convincing voice that Bella felt compelled to follow it, but then she shook her head causing her to break away from his spell._

_ "I don't understand. How could I forget?" Her innocent voice ran with confusion._

_ Her green-blue eyed savior looked at her with shock then curiosity. "Are you wearing vervain?" _

_ Bella tilted her head in a childlike matter. "What's vervain?"_

"Helloooo! Bella? Yo-hoo! Anyone in there?" She heard Elena's voice speak as a hand appeared in front of her vision.

Bella jolted backwards. "Huh? Oh sorry. Just lost in a memory."

"Must've been some memory," Damon said with curiosity and-dare Bella think-concern in his eyes. Stefan and Elena too looked at her with the same expressions on their face.

"So, what do you think he wants with that old Gilbert device?" Bella asked trying to distract them from what happened. Thankfully they left it alone.

This time Damon answered her. "We don't know, but we will find out."

Bella nodded. Stefan decided to speak up now. "It's getting late. I'm sure Jenna will worry why Bella's been out so long."

Bella turned to look at the clock to see it was already past 6. "Wow. Where has the time gone?" she murmur med to herself.

Damon chuckled. "Well you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun. And you're here with me, so you should be having loads of fun even if my boring of my brother is here too."

Bella shook her head exasperated. "Come on Bella. I brought my car here, so let's go." Elena said as she tugged on Bella's arm, leading her to the exit but not before give a quick glare to Damon.

"It was nice to meet you Stefan," Bella said kindly to the nicer brother before she left. Stefan gave her a kind smile in response.

"Oh, and what about me?" Damon pouted at her mockingly.

Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance before giving him a smirk. "Well…meeting you wasn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me." She gave him no chance to respond as she closed the door.

Damon chuckled amusingly before he turned to his brother who was glaring at her in annoyance. "I like her. She's feisty."

Stefan shook his head in exasperation. "Shut up Damon," he said as he walked up to his room.

"So mean little brother," Damon answered as he went to get himself a drink to help muse over everything that has happened.

**WITH BELLA AND ELENA**

"You okay?" Elena said to Bella as she drove to their home.

"Yeah. Just give me some time to wrap my head around this."

"Take all the time you need." They didn't speak for the rest of the car ride, but both were comfortable with the silence.

"Aunt Jenna we're home!" Elena exclaimed as the two girls went inside.

"She's not here. Apparently she went to the grill to meet up with Alaric," Jeremy said as he appeared from the kitchen. "Bella?" He said in disbelief as he noticed the girl next to his sister.

Bella smiled at him as she walked toward him. "Yeah Jer it's really me." With that, Jeremy gave a big smile before wrapping his arms around her in bear hug. Neither noticed Elena discreetly walk up the stairs to give them their moment.

"I've missed you Bell," Jeremy said as he let go of her.

"I've missed you too Jer," Bella said as kissed his cheek and giving him a good look. "You look well. I'm glad."

"Thanks. So do you. Puberty's been really nice to you I see," He said jokingly. Bella laughed along before setting herself down on the couch. "So what are you doing here? Jenna said you weren't coming til the summer."

Bella then explained all that happened in Forks and what happened at the Salvatore house. "I'll kill that bastard. He's an idiot for leaving you," Jeremy muttered under his breath. "Twins? Woow," he continued.

"You okay with that?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Technically it doesn't change anything between

us, so yeah. I'm cool." Bella smiled at that. "So you know?" Bella knew what he was talking about, and it wasn't about the twin thing.

Bella nodded. "And you know that I'm not speaking to Elena," he continued. She nodded again.

"To be fair Jer, I would've done the same thing. I wouldn't have wanted you to be in danger. You're mad. I get it, but she did out of love. Now I'm gonna leave before you throw a tantrum," she said before kissing his forehead and heading up the stairs.

Bella headed toward Elena's room instead of hers. Once she opened the door, she saw Elena on her bed eating pizza. "Hey," she said casually. "Want some?"

Bella took a slice before sitting next to Elena. "He's still not going to talk to me huh?" Elena said.

"He'll get over it. He just needs some time." Bella said as she put her arm around her sister's shoulders. Elena leaned into the arm as they began to talk about random things like school and teachers. Soon they both fell asleep on Elena's bed, finally relaxing after the day they both had.

**So what did you guys think? And who do you think is Bella's green-blue eyed savior? I'd love to know what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated. (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter ! (: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**PS! I thought I'd just say that the person in Bella's flashback is not a Salvatore! (= **

**Chapter 7**

In the night, there was a peaceful silence that filled the home of the Gilberts. However as the two sisters lay in bed on that very night-one had a peaceful slumber as she felt the presence of her other half beside her-the other sister was plagued with forgotten memories of the past.

_Bella's Dreams…_

_ "Vervain is something that you don't need to be concerned of," her pretty green-blue eyed savior…no knight said as he stood up. Her knight looked down at her with such an emotionless gaze that should've made her uncomfortable, but for some reason it didn't. Maybe it was he saved me, little Bella thought to herself. Finally after staring at her, he gave a small smile and gave her his hand. "Come, I'll help you find your mother." _

_ Bella looked at him for a moment before grabbing his hand. They walked a little bit in silence before Bella heard her name being called. "Bella, Bella, Bella!" A frantic Renee exclaimed as she made her way to the two. _

_**~Dream Changes~**_

___Little Bella is in her room as she sits in her bed reading a book. "Bella! Come downstairs, you're babysitter is here," She heard her mother exclaim. As Bella descended the stairs, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she locked gazes with familiar green-blue eyes. She quickly ran down-carefully as to make sure she didn't trip- the stairs, but being Bella, she slipped on the last step. Two strong and firm, yet still very gentle, hands caught her and lifted her up in the air. _

_ Bella squeaked as her knight cradle her to his chest. Bella wrapped her small arms around his neck as much as she could, and laid her head in the crook of it. She inhaled his familiar scent of orange blossoms and lime, but it had a edge of spice in it. Bella thought it was perfect for her savior that she knew could be so sweet, but so evil as well. _

_ She felt his lips touch the side of her forehead for a moment before they both looked at her mother. Renee smiled at them. "Have a goodnight. I'll be back around midnight. I made some food in the kitchen for you." She said as she left to go on another date. _

_ As soon as the door closed, Bella turned immediately to her knight who was looking at her with content on his face. "We're cooking right?" She asked, knowing full well of her mother's inability to cook anything that could be edible. _

_ He laughed at her question, and Bella was reminded of smooth caramel being dipped from a spoon. "Yes la mia stella bella (my beautiful star) we are." And with that he walked toward the direction of the kitchen with Bella leaning contently against him. _

Before another memory could form a very loud sound appeared, startling Bella into a wake. She sat up in a start, alarmed by the sound that disrupted her slumber. She took a glance of her surroundings before she let out a groan at the fact that Elena's stupid alarm clock woke up. She looked beside her to see Elena sleeping like the dead. She smiled mischievously as an idea formed into her head. Quietly, taking her pillow-as to not wake her-she hit Elena in the back of head with all the force she could use. Then she gave her a rough shake before yelling. "ELENA! Wake up!" Then she lightly pushed Elena off her bed. Bella quickly ran to her room as she heard her sister finally awaken.

"Bella! What the hell?" She heard as she got ready. Bella laughed again as she heard Elena's retreating footsteps when she realized she had to get ready for school. Once finally getting ready, Bella looked into the mirror to giver herself a once quick look over. She smiled approvingly at the outfit. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a dark purple scoop line top that had ¾ length sleeves and strappy suedette black ankle boots to finish off the outfit. Her hair was down and flowed beautifully down her back in its natural waves.

As she headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast, she saw Jeremy sitting down eating some toast and cereal. "Don't mind if I do," Bella said as she took one of Jeremy's toast and took the seat next to him.

"Hey!" Jeremy protested, but didn't try to take the piece of toast back.

"Where's Jenna?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Had to leave early for work." Neither talked after that as they ate in comfortable silence. A little while after rapid footsteps were heard coming down the stairs as Bella and Jeremy waited by the door for Elena.

"I don't remember you always being this slow," Bella said as they walked out the door to head to school.

Elena glared at her, still irritated by being waken up. "Shut up. You see _someone_ just had to wack me in the head to wake me up."

Bella smiled at her. "Jeremy who do you think you would do that?"

Jeremy grinned at her, and decided to play along. "I don't know Bell. She might just be seeing things."

Elena glared hard at both of them. "You guys suck!" She said as she got out of her car to head for her locker. Jeremy and Bella laughed before they went separate ways; Jeremy heading out to look for Anna and Bella to go follow Elena.

Bella found Elena taking books out of her locker, an irritated look still on her face. "You got admit, it was pretty funny," Bella said casually to her. Elena looked at her, and Bella gave her sister her dimpled smile. The smile Bella knew Elena couldn't resist.

Elena rolled her eyes, but Bella saw her mouth tilt upward a little. "Come on, let's get your schedule," she said before walking ahead. With that, Bella knew all was forgiven. After getting her schedule, the two girls parted ways.

Bella walked down the hall heading to my first class when she heard a voice behind me. "No way! Bella?" a familiar female voice said. 

Bella turned around to see Caroline looking at her with a disbelief smile. A grinned formed on Bella's face. "Hey care bear," Bella said casually. Caroline gave a small squeal of happiness before running up to Bella and wrapping her arms around her. Bella laughed before doing the same. 

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that I not LOVE that you're here, which I do, but bell what are you doing here?" Caroline rambled as the excitement on of her closest friends-the others being Elena and Bonnie-took over her. 

Bella then explained how she found out she and Elena were twins and about Edward-minus the whole vampire thing-and how she needed a new start. "Wow bell. Well he was an ass, and it's not really surprising how you're twins now that you really look at it." 

Bella nodded in return. Caroline then filled her on all the gossip happening while they headed to class as they soon found out they had the first 3 classes together. Those classes passed by quickly for Bella since she had Caroline with her. 

It was during break when Bella and Caroline saw Bonnie and Elena, who were with Stefan. "Bonnie!" Bella exclaimed gleefully. Bonnie in exchange ran up to her before tackling her into a hug.

"Bella! It's so good to see you even though the reasons why you're here are unfortunate." seeing Bella's confused look Bonnie continued. "Elena told me everything." Bella then nodded. 

"Don't worry about it. Hey Stefan," she said before giving a smile to Stefan. 

"Bella," he said before smiling politely at her. 

"Well I feel ignored," Elena said pouting mockingly. 

Bella rolled her eyes. "And last but not least let's not forget the lovely Elena."

Elena smirked at her. "Why thank you." Before she could say anything else, a voice spoke behind Bella.

"So it's true. You really are here," the voice said.

Bella whirled around before a massive smile spread throughout her face. "Tyler!" She exclaimed before practically jumping on him. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him, while pressing her face into the crook of his neck. She inhaled his familiar scent, and relaxed into him as the fragrances of rainwater and mint swarmed around her. She felt the vibrations come off his chest as he chuckled.

"Someone's missed me," Tyler said as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady.

Bella lifted her head to grin at him. "You bet your ass I did!" She leaned her forehead against his, and they both gave each other a smile. Besides Elena, Bella had to admit Tyler was the next on her list of people she missed most in this town.

Tyler Lockwood. Known as the mayor's rebellious son and football player that girls loved to get at. He was arrogant, and could be a real jerk most of the times. But to Bella, he was Bella's first of almost everything. When they were 5, he was the first boy to ever hold her hand. The first boy she hugged. The first boy she kissed at 12-years-old. The first boy to cop a feel on her. And he had something that no one else could ever have. Her virginity. They had lost it to one another when they were 16 the day before Bella left Mystic 2 summers ago. And in exchange for all of that, Bella's was Tyler's first in all the things listed above.

But not only was he Bella's first of practically everything, Tyler Lockwood was Bella's best guy friend here. He was the one that she leaned on when she needed a shoulder to cry on. The one who defended her as best as he could. He was Bella's rock. Her connection with Tyler was something very important to her.

Tyler pressed his lips to Bella's cheek before setting her gently to the ground. "You look good," he said, his eyes looking her up and down.

Bella scoffed. It was such a Tyler thing to say. "You haven't changed a bit. I'm not sure if I should be glad about that or not," she told him.

Before Tyler could give a sarcastic remark back, Elena interrupted them. "As much as I hate to break this up, Bella we're going to be late for our last class." Bella squeezed Tyler's hand goodbye before giving him a look, he understood t it to be that they'd talk later.

Bella and Elena walked in comfortable silence to their next class, which happened to be history with a certain Alaric Saltzman. "Ric, this is Bella. She's my-" Elena began to say before Ric interrupted her.

"I know twin sister. Damon filled me in on _everything_ last night," Ric said. The sisters nodded at him, quite relieved they didn't have to repeat their complicated story again. "Oh, and you two stay after class. There are some things we need to talk about." They girls looked at each other before nodding back.

History class, for both girls, dragged on. Neither paid attention to what the lecture was about, as they were both impatient to know what Ric wanted to speak to them about. Bella looked outside the window, staring at the clouds absentmindedly. Though she was curious about what Ric wanted to tell her, her dreams or technically her memories her bugging her. Why was she remembering them now? Bella asked herself. She continued to think until the bracelet on her left wrist caught her attention. She gazed at it, as she remembered how she got it.

_~Flashback!~_

"_You're leaving," a now 7-year-old Bella stated sadly as she and her knight were walking through the park under the stars hand in hand. Renee was out and about again, and her knight had come over to babysit her for one last time. _

_Her knight sighed. "Yes, I've stayed here too long. It's time for me to go."_

_Bella looked down at the ground, biting her lip-forcing herself not to cry. Her knight saw through her though as he picked her up into his arms and wrapped her into his familiar warm embrace. She let a cry of sadness come out of her mouth, and she couldn't stopped the rest of her tears from falling. _

"_I don't want you to go," she mumbled into his neck, after calming down from all the crying. They were on the porch in front of Bella's house. The lights were on inside showing that Renee was home. _

"_We'll meet again. I'm sure of that. Now give me your wrist," her knight said as he put her down on the ground. _

_Her knight placed an expensive looking sterling silver id bracelet on it. On the bracelet was Stella Bella (Beautiful Star) engraved on it in a pretty cursive with a cut out heart next to it. "Pretty," Bella said in awe of the beauty and simplicity of the bracelet. _

'_You have this to remember me by. I'll see you again," he murmured to her. He kissed both her cheeks lightly, before leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead. Neither said anything as Bella went inside the house with Renee. And when Bella hurried to her room to look out the window, her knight had already disappeared into the night. _

_~End of Flashback~_

"Bella! Bella!" Elena shook Bella gently by the shoulder.

Bella jolted back in shock. She blinked to see that class was over and Stefan was here along with Elena and Ric. All three were looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" Elena asked, the worry in her voice obvious.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just daydreaming."

"Was my history lecture _that _boring?" Ric asked amusingly.

They laughed at the comment before everyone looked at Ric wanting to know what information he knew. "Isobel's here." He stated calmly.

"Isabel. You mean like Isabel your ex-wife, our mom, Isabel?" Elena asked doubtfully.

Ric nodded gravely. "She visited me here at school last night. She asked, no demanded, that she meets with you and Bella at the grill at 4."

No one said anything for a minute. The silence was broken when Damon appeared through the door. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" He said with a smirk. It quickly turned into a frown after seeing all the grave expressions on everyone's faces. "Geez, Stefan did you kill anyone while I was gone?"

Stefan glared at him, but Bella spoke before a fight between the brothers would occur. "Isobel's here. And she wants to see Elena and I at the grill at 4."

"Oh." Damon murmured. "Well, you don't have to go…If you don't want to." He responded back trying be comforting, but it didn't really come out right. Bella's lips tilted upward slightly at the gesture though.

"_I_ want to meet her," Bella said as she turned her gaze toward Elena.

Elena sighed. "I'll go too then." If she was being honest, Elena wanted nothing to do with Isobel, but she had questions and Isobel had the answers. Also, the thought of her younger twin sister alone with their unpredictable loose cannon mommy gave Elena an uneasy feeling.

"Well, then. We should head over there then. It's almost 3:30," Stefan said, speaking for the first time.

"Wait," Ric said hesitatingly. "She also stated for them to come _alone."_

"No way in hell," Damon responded back.

"Fine," Bella responded at the same time.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you want to die? Just cause you're her daughter, doesn't me mommy dearest might not hurt you," Damon said back to her harshly.

"First of all, no I don't want to die. And secondly, maybe you should listen to what I have to say before you question my intelligence. And lastly, how can she do anything when we'll be meeting at the grill where there are other people there. If she tries anything, she'll be risking exposure. I doubt that's what she wants," Bella responded calmly, but the narrowing of her eyes showed how annoyed she was a Damon's response.

"She's right," Ric said.

Damon glared at him, annoyed. "Whose side are you on?"

"Mine obviously," Bella said with pleased smile of someone approving of her plan.

"And besides, you guys can just stay outside of the grill. And if anything does happen-which it won't" Elena added quickly as she saw Damon's eyes narrow, "Bella or I will scream, which will be a signal to show you if something's wrong or not."

"I'm fine with that," Stefan said.

Damon sighed. He'd have to admit defeat…this time. "Fine," he admitted reluctantly.

They headed to the grill, and just like the plan, the guys stayed outside a street away from the grill. Outside the grill, the guys were all tense. All wanting this meeting done with as they wanted the girls away from Isobel and wanted to know why she was here in the first place.

Inside the grill, the girls sat in a booth. Both on one side of the booth, leaving the other side for Isobel. Both were nervous and curious, wanting answers for the questions they have.

Five minutes later, Isobel slid into the booth in front of them. Isobel gave them a cold smile. "Hello Elena. Bella. It's been a while since I've seen either of you. Well, let's get down to business shall we." The girls glanced at each other and the same thought popped into both of their heads. Just what in the world did they get themselves into?

**And there you have it! Sorry it took so long to update! And sorry if this chapter's a bit boring, but as you can see it's starting to get interesting in the next chapter. Hoped you liked it! (: Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Hoped you enjoyed the last chapter here's the next one! Remember to please review! I love hearing your thoughts! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries!**

**Chapter 8**

"I'm so amazed by how you look like Katherine," Isobel said.

"Why are you here? How do you know Katherine?" Elena said to her.

"She found me after I was turned. Gave me a necklace, so I can stay in the sun." Bella stayed silent, just looking at the person who was her mother. It unnerved her how she much she looks like her. She could see that she had gotten her hair and curls from Isobel.

"Why did you make that man kill himself? The one who you sent to tell me to stop looking for you," Elena demanded. Bella cocked her head to the side curious for the answer.

"Traumatic impact. Too bad it wasn't as effective," She said coldly, uncaring.

"Human life? Does it mean so meaningless to you?" Elena questioned, appalled.

Isobel shrugged. "Absolutely. I have no care for these useless humans. It's a part of who I am."

"You're wrong. There are others that do care. Not everyone's like you," Elena said strongly, glaring at her.

"You mean like your boyfriend whose waiting for you outside. Stefan Salvatore. Why him? What about Damon? Or do you like toying with both? Like Katherine," she said, genuine curiosity in her voice.

Elena balled her fists, as her breathing got deeper. She hated being compared to Katherine. She was nothing like her.

Isobel stared at her for a moment, before turning her eyes to Bella "And what about you? My little one. My youngest child. Did you enjoy having a vampire as a boyfriend like your sister? Though he was of a different kind."

Bella blinked. "How do you know about that?"

"You don't think I've watched you, and the way you grew up. I knew your sister's adopted parents. I could trust them with her. But the people who took you, I knew nothing about them. So of course I kept tabs on you from time to time Stella," She said, almost caringly.

Bella stiffened at the nickname. "How do you know-" She began to say, but was cut off by Isobel.

"That's all I have to say about the subject. Now, on to why I'm here. That device your Uncle wants, I want it."

The girls looked at each other, and agreed it was finally time to go. "We don't have it, forgive us." Elena said, and the two girls began to get up. Very quickly, almost at a vampire speed Isobel grabbed both of their arms.

"Sit down. I'm not finished. I want the device."

"We don't have it," Bella argued at her.

"I know, and I know that Damon does. I need you to get it for me Bella," Isobel smiled at her.

"How do you know he'd give it to me and not Elena? Better yet, how do you he'd say yes?" Bella asked.

"Because I know he will. Now you better get it, either one of you. I don't care. But if you don't, then the blood that will be spilt is on your hands," Isobel said as she got up. "Nice to finally meet you two," She continued as she walked away.

Neither girl noticed the tears that streamed down their faces as they got up. They turned around to see Bonnie coming through the door. Bonnie, seeing the tears on their faces began to walk toward them, but suddenly stopped as she looked at something behind them.

Bell turned to see whom Bonnie was staring at; it was Stefan. She then looked backed to see Bonnie looking sorry before she turned away. She looked to her sister who looked even sadder than before. Bella sighed. "Come on. Let's go home," Bella said, She grabbed Elena's hand and the two walked to Stefan's car with Stefan right behind them.

Once they got home, Bella left to go to her room. She took her jacket off and jumped onto her bed. She laid on her side, and curled her legs into her. As she stared at the wall, she began to cry as the emotions brought from today got to her.

**Meanwhile…Downstairs with Elena and Stefan.**

"And that's what happen," Elena said, just finishing off explaining to Stefan what had occurred.

"Elena," Stefan said softly. His arms opened, and Elena climbed into them. Tears spilled through her eyes, and she hated it. She hated the effect her mother's visit brought-to her and to Bella.

The two lovers stayed like that until they heard the door open. Stefan released her, but still held her hands as they looked to see Jeremy and Alaric appear.

"You know it'd be nice to wait for us before leaving," Alaric said as he walked toward them. He paused slightly as he saw the tear trails on Elena's face.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked curiously, all been filled in on what was going on from Alaric.

The couple filled the others in on Elena had just said before.

"Wow," Alaric said as he leaned back against his chair. "So what do we do now?"

"Wait, where's Bella?" Jeremy asked, looking throughout the room to notice his favorite cousin not here.

Elena blinked, just realizing that Bella wasn't in the room. Before she could answer Stefan spoke. "I saw her go upstairs when we arrived." Jeremy left the living room to go find Bella. "Where's Damon?" Stefan asked.

"He left after he saw you three enter Stefan's car. Where he went, hell I know. Let's just hope he's not causing trouble," Alaric responded.

No one spoke, as they heard quick footsteps come down the stairs. "She's not in her room," Jeremy said in a rush as he walked into the living room.

"What do you mean she's gone? How could she leave? We would've heard something," Elena said as she sat up in alarm.

"I don't know Elena. You two were the ones who brought her home," Jeremy said harshly.

"Now hold on. We don't know if someone took her. Try calling her," Stefan said-ever the voice of reason.

Jeremy dialed Bella's number, but it went straight to voicemail. "Okay, let's not get too worried. She may have went out. Probably wanted to clear her mind. If she's not back by tonight then we'll figure out what to do next alright?" Stefan said before any of the siblings could freak out. Everyone nodded, as it was a reasonable possibility.

**WITH BELLA…**

Bella continued to walk as she looked at everything around her. She missed this. Walking mindlessly through the wood trials, admiring the nature around her. Here, everything looked so peaceful. Everything had a place…it was perfect.

She headed toward the lake that was hidden in a pretty forest part of the woods. She smiled as she felt her shoes make prints in the wet ground. She looked up and smiled. It hadn't changed at all. The lake still sparkled as the sun set light hit the body of water. It was a breathtaking sight. She walked on to the wooden dock, and sat down. She took her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the water. She sighed as the coldness spread though her in a soothing way.

She closed her eyes, as her mind drifted off. Her meeting with her mother was nothing like she expected it to be. She wanted answers, but it was like her mouth was glued shut and no words would come out. And that thing with "Stella." How had Isobel knew that. She frowned as the thought drifted through her mind.

"Well now. A pretty face like that shouldn't have something as ugly as a frown on it," a voice said above her.

Bella jumped as the sound surprised her. She looked up to see whose voice it was.

**DUN DUN DUN! So whose voice was it? (: Hehe. Where's Damon? Sorry it's kind of short, but hoped you liked it. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Seriously I know that it's been awhile, but everything's been so busy and hectic. However here's the next chapter. And I wanna let you know that I do plan on finishing this story. I hope you stick with me. Also, there's a new story of mine I hope you'll read. **

**It's a Twlight and Teen Wolf (the mtv show) crossover **

**It's rated M and will be a DerekxBella Story. **

**Here's the summary: Things get more interesting as Scott's baby cousin Bella comes to town. The two cousins both have a past of secrets that they haven't fully shared with the other. The longer Bella stays, the more both of their secrets are threatened to come out. Especially when Bella gets introduced to the Derek Hale. **

**I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 9**

"Tyler?" Bella gasped in surprised as Tyler walked toward her.

"The one and only," he said as he sat down next to her.

Tyler didn't speak; he only looked toward the water and admired the sunset. Though he didn't know what was going on, Tyler knew Bella. He knew something was troubling her, but he didn't want to push her. Instead he simply stayed quiet, reveling in her presence. It had been so long since the last time they had been together, and he had missed her so much.

Bella felt relieved that Tyler didn't start asking questions, and she let her mind wander. So, that was her mother. Since she was told that she was adopted, she wondered what her mother looked like and acted. Sadly, her mother's personality didn't really meet her expectations at all. It worried her because she could really see herself in her mother's features, and she felt as though one day she'd end up just as cold and heartless as she was. Putting it lightly, the thought scared the crap out of her.

Bella finally moved and curled herself into Tyler's side. She leaned her forehead into the crook of his neck and inhaled his sweet woodsy mint scent. She could feel herself automatically relax at the scent, just like she always did when she was around Tyler. "I saw my mom today," she whispered. She felt more than saw Tyler move their position. He had picked her up and placed her in his lap to hold her better.

"I'm guessing this isn't Renee were talking about," he said quietly as he made soothing circles with his hand on her lower back and upper arms where he held her.

Bella lifted her head up to meet Tyler's gaze. "You know about that," she stated, as she already knew the answer.

"Caroline filled me and Matt in on what was going on," Tyler said. "So what happened when you two met?"

"She was so _cold_ Ty. So heartless. It was like there was no soul in there. But I saw, no I see it. The resemblance between us. I see it and it scares me. I feel like-" she couldn't finish speaking as her breathing began to get out of control.

Tyler held her tighter. "Hey hey shh," He said trying to calm her down. "It's ok. It's ok. I've got you. Bella you are anything, but cold and heartless. I mean you've always been there for me no matter how much of an ass I've been. I mean I made out with Matt's mom and practically almost beat him to a pulp, and I know even doing that you'll still be on my side."

Bella looked at him incredulously. "You seriously made out with Kelly? Wow Tyler, you got a lot of begging ahead of you until Matt will ever forgive you."

Tyler chuckled, already knowing that Bella wasn't mad. "I know."

Bella looked at her friend and smiled. She had missed him and how his steady presence affected her moods. She pressed her lips against his jaw line. "Thank you for making me feel better," she whispered against it.

"Anytime," he responded back. They stayed like that for while. Catching each other up on what's being going on in their lives. She calmed him down as she explained about what happened with the Cullens.

"Now that's what you call an ass." Bella laughed at his blunt statement, and Tyler smiled at the sound. "I'm sorry he did that. He didn't deserve you," he said seriously. Bella didn't say anything but just cuddled closer to him.

"It's getting late," Tyler, said after moment of silence past.

Bella frowned, not wanting to go home or be away from her best friend today. "Can I stay at your house tonight?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You don't even have to ask. My parents love having you over, probably even more than me," he said as they stood up.

"True." Bella smirked as she spoke. They waked hand in hand to his car in silence.

"Milady," Tyler spoke as he opened the passenger door for her.

Bella laughed. "Why thank you kind sir." She got into the car and they rode on in silence. She felt a fond smile spread across as the Lockwood mansion came to view. So many precious memories were made there. "Do you remember when you used to have that tree swing in the back of your yard?"

Tyler smirked. "I don't really remember going on that tree swing. All I remember is you hogging it every time you came over. I swear sometimes I feel like you only hung out with me just so you could play on that swing?"

Bella put her hands up and widen her eyes. "You caught me." They laughed as they went in. Tyler's parents weren't home so they just went up to Tyler's room. Tyler went to the bathroom to change, and Bella took a pair of his shorts and t-shirt from his closet. Once she finished changing, Bella jumped on his bed and made herself comfortable. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She seriously didn't think that she'd see her mother so soon after coming back here. Yes it scared her that the resemblance was there, but Tyler made her feel better when he made her understand that she's not her mother. She was going to try her hardest to not become like that. To be so heartless and

"Stop thinking about her," she heard Tyler's voice say. She looked to her right to see him come out of his bathroom wearing only shorts.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I know you're thinking of that woman. Bella you'll drive yourself mad if you keep doing that," he said as he made his way to the bed. He sat down next to where she laid and stroked her cheek. Bella leaned into his touch, and softly smiled at him.

"Why don't you ever show this side of you to people?" she questioned. Bella wasn't stupid. She knew how Tyler was and what his reputation was in school. The player who was the biggest jackass ever.

"I guess it's easier to be looked on as the dick than to show what I really think," Tyler said as he lay down next to her.

"Why?" Bella didn't really understand how that worked.

"Because when you're looked at as a dick then that's all they expect you to be. If I show this side I would hate to disappoint people. And let's face, I can be a big ass sometimes."

"You can be, but everyone can be too. No one is perfect." She still didn't really understand his way of thinking, but she was glad he was comfortable with being himself when he was with her.

Bella moved closer to Tyler until there were only a few centimeters separating their faces. Bella closed that distance by placing her mouth on his. It was short kiss, but it held all the comfort and sweetness Bella needed right now. It was something she and Tyler knew that only he could give her because he knew Bella was the only one that could give him that.

It was a stability and warmth that they knew they couldn't find with anyone else. They loved each other yes, but it wasn't an in love kind of thing. That was just it. It was love. It was something they felt for the other. A beautiful feeling that they both treasured.

The night was silent as the two drifted off to sleep. Bella didn't have any recalling dreams or memories that she had the night before. All she felt and smelt was the presence of Tyler. Her rock and best friend.

**Sorry if it's short, and that nothing really happened. However I really wanted you to see the relationship between Tyler and Bella. In Twilight, all that Bella knew was Edward. Here when she finally gets together with Damon, I don't want that. I want my Bella to be able to explore and know other bonds with others wither romantic or not. I hope you review. (: I just wanna say thank you to all the readers that have stuck with me. I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I really hope you review. **


End file.
